Over the Vast Starry Sky
by Sakamoto Kirumi
Summary: "Me pregunto, qué es lo que piensas cuando cada noche sin falta, te sientas en el lugar de siempre bajo la luz y la sombra de los faroles, con la mirada clavada en las estrellas." - Para Sasu Love For Ever


**Disclaimer.**

Los personajes de _Naruto_ aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_.

La presente historia fue escrita con muchísimo cariño para _**Sasu Love For Ever.**_

 **Leyenda.**

Narración. – Primera y Segunda persona.

—Diálogos—

" _ **Pensamientos"**_

 _Recuerdos y/o Sueños_

 **Especificaciones.**

Resumen. – " _Me pregunto, qué es lo que piensas cuando cada noche sin falta, te sientas en el lugar de siempre bajo la luz y la sombra de los faroles, con la mirada clavada en las estrellas."_

Rating. – T, puede que sea M (?) quién sabe.

Género. – Romance, Slice of Life, Drama.

Pareja. – **Principal.** Namikaze Minato x Haruno Sakura (MinaSaku).

Universo Alterno.

 **Banda Sonora.**

 **1.** Twin Stars. **Artista.** Dustin O'Halloran. **Álbum.** Like Crazy Original Soundtrack

 **2.** Arrival n.2. **Artista.** Dustin O'Halloran. **Álbum.** Like Crazy Original Soundtrack.

 **Notas de Autor.**

Bueno mi querida **Mónica** , lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero finalmente aquí está lo que te prometí… tu adorado _MinaSaku_ con todas las especificaciones que me mencionaste en su momento.

Tengo que confesar que jamás de los jamases pensé cuando inicié en escribir una historia con Sakura de protagonista, y evidentemente tampoco pensé en que esta pareja pudiera ser posible pero… ¡ya ven! Así son las cosas ahora y me siento un poco orgullosa de eso.

Como ya te lo había dicho, estoy un poco nerviosa y ojalá haya cumplido con las altas expectativas que tenías con respecto al capítulo, que aunque es el primero y es bastante introductorio bueno… sí, estoy terriblemente nerviosa. Además, ¡es mi primera historia con Sakura! Cruzo mis dedos por haber hecho un buen trabajo con ella, y continuarlo en el futuro.

Sin más, espero te guste a ti y a todos aquellos que le han dado clic. Por supuesto con sus respectivas opiniones en un review(?)

 **Advertencia.**

Existen numerosas cosas que he alterado para los propósitos de esta historia, y que espero no te molesten Moni, ni a ti ni a todos los demás lectores que se hayan interesado por lo que he escrito. Cosas como las edades, personajes y entornos. Poco a poco se irán dando cuenta.

Lo siguiente sería decir que no es una historia con un desarrollo uniforme, en ciertos momentos las cosas irán pausadas y en otros podría tornarse repentino, quería hacerlo lo menos ficticio posible y más parecido a eventos reales. Que la historia se sienta capaz de cobrar vida y existir en nuestro mundo real. O algo parecido.

También muchas cosas de las que hablo no necesariamente son para llenar espacios, estén pendientes de eso. Hay detalles escondidos, y todo ocurre por una razón.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _ **Over the Vast Starry Sky**_

— 広大な星空オーバー **—**

 **.**

Soltó un suspiro, y hundió la cara entre las páginas abiertas del libro que había tomado de la biblioteca pública hace dos días.

A un costado de su brazo derecho el viejo reloj despertador que su madre le había regalado durante la mudanza indicaba que eran pasadas las doce de la noche, las manecillas metálicas ya un tanto oxidadas.

Gruñó por lo bajo, pues una vez más se le había pasado la hora de dormir que tenía programada para tener la energía suficiente cuando tuviera que asistir temprano al trabajo, en la clínica de Konoha dónde afortunadamente había conseguido cupo para su pasantía.

Levantándose de su asiento, procedió a estirar los músculos de los brazos y la espalda, que se encontraban levemente entumecidos después de tantas horas de estudio. En el proceso un par de mechones de su rosado cabello se soltaron de un broche rojo y se atravesaron en su visión.

Se lo había pintado de ese color cuando había cumplido quince años diciendo a sus amigas y compañeros de clase que era un símbolo de rebeldía en contra de sus padres; cuando la realidad era que sus padres no habían hecho nada en su contra y ella sólo lo había hecho por el simple capricho de que su cantante favorita del momento lo tenía en ese tono. Al final le había gustado como combinaba con sus ojos verde jade, y como (según su mejor amiga) embellecía su nombre.

Soltando un largo bostezo, procedió a recoger los pesados tomos, lápices y platos sucios de lo que había consistido su cena, dejando todo en su sitio, limpio y ordenado como tantas veces se lo había enseñado su madre durante los primeros meses en que se había mudado a vivir sola.

El apartamento donde residía, de tamaño mediano: con cocina, un baño, una habitación, un estudio y sala, formaba parte de un complejo de edificios que habían sido construidos a finales de los sesenta y principios de los setenta. Con cinco pisos de alto y sin un ascensor. A tres cuadras le quedaba una estación de tren, que la dejaba a las puertas de la universidad, y en frente una pequeña plazoleta con numerosos árboles donde a los niños del vecindario les gustaba salir a jugar. La casera era una mujer amable que vivía en la planta baja y cobraba la renta a finales de cada mes, el costo había podido permitírselo sin la ayuda de sus padres, gracias a su trabajo de niñera de la familia Yamanaka —quienes vivían en el edificio contiguo.

Haruno Sakura, a sus veinticuatro años de edad se sentía muy diferente de la niña introvertida y callada que había sido en su infancia, y mucho más madura que la adolescente de quince años que sólo buscaba impresionar a todos, siempre añorando por una versión moderna de sus cuentos de hadas preferidos.

Aquel pensamiento de alguna forma la hizo sentir incómoda.

" _ **Debe ser la falta de sueño…"**_ se dijo a sí misma, agitando su cabeza un par de veces, y caminando directo a su habitación con la intención de descansar un poco, antes de que sonara el despertador dentro de cinco horas.

Colocándose un par de pijamas, el conjunto más cómodo que tenía, recitó en voz baja los últimos párrafos que había estudiado mientras cepillaba su cabellera en busca de cualquier nudo que se hubiera formado cuando de repente algo captó su atención.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, curiosa se acercó un poco más a la ventana de su habitación que daba perfectamente con la plaza del conjunto residencial, allí debajo de uno de los faroles y sentado sobre una de los bancas de concreto gris se encontraba una figura.

No podía distinguirle muy bien, debido a la poca luz, pero aquella figura parecía pertenecer a un hombre y en esos momentos su rostro estaba completamente de cara al cielo nocturno. Sakura ladeó la cabeza, sin entender del todo que significaba aquello.

" _ **¿Será alguien del vecindario?"**_ se preguntó e inclinándose un poco, sus ojos siguieron la dirección del hombre, observando una noche nublada, sin estrellas donde la luna menguante estaba difusa y oculta.

" _ **Pero qué extraño…"**_ pensó volviendo a observar a aquel hombre que parecía estar esculpido en piedra al banco, totalmente inmóvil como si nada pudiera perturbarle. En ese momento algo se agitó dentro de su pecho y nerviosa se alejó de aquella visión.

—Como sea…— soltó dando por concluido el breve episodio, y dejando el cepillo sobre su cómoda, se metió bajo las sabanas de su cama apagando la luz de la lámpara de noche.

Durante los cortos minutos en que su cerebro se preparaba para dar comienzo al descanso y todas las funciones que el cuerpo hacía mientras la consciencia dormía, por algún extraño motivo esa agitación y nerviosismo incomprensibles no desaparecieron hasta que sus ojos estuvieron completamente sellados.

* * *

 ** _Primera Constelación_**

* * *

— ¿Estás estudiando de nuevo?— dijo una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo dar un respingo en su asiento, los fideos que habían estado colgando peligrosamente de los palillos cayendo de vuelta al tazón frío de su almuerzo.

Sakura apartó sus ojos del libro y con una mirada entre sorprendida y molesta, se encontró con el rostro de su mejor amiga cuya gentil sonrisa a veces contradecía el carácter travieso y juguetón que dé a momentos afloraba a la superficie.

A Nohara Rin la había conocido en su primer semestre en la carrera de medicina en la Universidad de Konoha, sus personalidades habían conectado y desde entonces se habían vuelto totalmente inseparables. Eran parecidas en varias cosas, muchas más de lo que había compartido con sus compañeras durante los años de escuela, incluso tenían ciertos gustos similares pero en el campo de su futura profesión eran totalmente distintas. Mientras Sakura poseía el cerebro, los conocimientos y la habilidad metódica para realizar las cosas más complejas, Rin era una experta en el manejo e interacción con los pacientes tanto en sus emociones como en sus arranques; en esos niveles era mucho mejor que ella —cuya paciencia se encontraba limitada y dependía enormemente del momento, la hora y el lugar.

Pero al final del día, todo aquello parecía complementarse y el mundo avanzaba en armonía cuando se encontraban juntas, siempre respetando a la otra y entendiendo su posición. Sakura no habría podido pedir por una amiga mejor que ella.

—Pensé que ya te sabías ese libro como la palma de tu mano— continuó Rin mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella, ambas se encontraban en el pequeño comedor que había sido dispuesto para todo el personal de la clínica —además sabes muy bien que no es bueno para tu salud dejar de comer o aplazar las horas de comida…—

A diferencia de ella, el plato de Rin lucía caliente, humeante y apetitoso. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada a las comidas frías, heladas e incluso desabridas cuando no había tenido más remedio que preparar ella misma sus alimentos.

Kami( ***** ) le había dado la inteligencia pero definitivamente no le había entregado ningún tipo de habilidades de supervivencia para la cocina. Algo donde el resultado, sin importar la práctica, era el mismo desastre.

Soltó un suspiro mientras apartaba el libro y volvía a tomar los fideos con los palillos.

—Lo sé, lo sé no tienes que repetirlo…— dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada —es sólo que hoy tuve un pequeño lapso de olvido cuando ayudaba a Shizune con el hijo de la Sr. Yamamoto, y bueno… no quiero volver a repetir esa experiencia—

— ¡Oh, así que te ha tocado ella hoy! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?— preguntó Rin mientras se llevaba un poco de su arroz con curry a la boca.

Al instante la cara de Sakura se contorsionó en una mueca de molestia. El agarre en los palillos mucho más fuerte que antes.

—Lo mismo de siempre, debías verla toda pomposa y presuntuosa cuestionándonos si de verdad sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo… ¿puedes creerlo? _Ella_ diciéndonos a _nosotras_ qué hacer— respondió la pelirosa con un tic nervioso en la frente, un gesto que sólo ocurría cuando algo le enojaba.

Rin siguió comiendo dándole pie a que su amiga procediera con la historia, una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—Y entonces como si no tuviera suficiente vengo yo y tengo un colapso cuál novata, lo cual sólo empeoró la situación…— casi sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza de sólo recordar el discurso sin fin de la voz chillona de la Sra. Yamamoto, las palabras nerviosas de Shizune pidiendo que se calmara y al fondo de todo el llanto histérico del niño —quién era el verdadero paciente en la habitación.

Entonces su mano libre cayó en un puño contra la mesa al tiempo que los ojos verde jade relampagueaban intensamente, una aura oscura y casi homicida envolviéndola cuál espectro.

— ¡Jamás! Nunca volveré a pasar por eso y que la Sra. Yamamoto ya que sabe _tanto_ pues que se vaya a estudiar medicina y me deje a mí o Shizune hacer nuestro trabajo— dijo en voz alta y llena de su espíritu enérgico y apasionado. Algunos de los que se encontraban cerca, sólo negaban con la cabeza ya acostumbrados a las dos pasantes y sus arranques.

" _ **¡Shannaro!"**_ gritó su yo interno liberando toda la indignación y frustración, en sus rostros los gestos eran revelados y eso sólo ocasionó que Rin comenzara a reír en carcajadas nuevamente a costa de las locuras de su amiga.

Sakura después de unos segundos, se contagió de la risa de la joven frente a ella y también comenzó a reír de lo hilarante de todo aquello, además del hecho de como otros pasantes les ponían muecas que evidenciaban la habían catalogado de "rara". De haber sido su yo cuando tenía quince años probablemente no estaría riendo como lo hacía ahora.

Entonces el coro de una canción de una balada pop muy popular en aquel momento, empezó a sonar entre ambas cortando con las risas y el momento cómico entre las dos se terminó.

—D-disculpa… jaja… es mi celular, dame un momen…— pero antes de que Rin pudiera terminar de hablar, o de siquiera sacar el celular del bolsillo de su uniforme azul marino la llamada había concluido. —huh, qué extraño me preguntó quién habrá sid…—

— _ **Atención, atención, se solicita a Nohara Rin en la recepción..**_ _.—_ comenzó a recitar la voz del intercomunicador de la clínica y ambas chicas se miraron confusas como buscando la respuesta en la otra — _ **atención, se solicita a No… ashgas… ¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¡¿Estás ahí?! ¡Es urgente Rin!**_ —

Como si se tratara de un cohete el cuerpo de Rin se levantó de un tirón de su silla, cada uno de sus músculos tensos y Sakura pudo notar a la perfección como bajo el flequillo de cabellos marrones, los ojos café brillaron en medio de un rostro colorado por la vergüenza absoluta.

Aquella cara tan problemática y esa expresión de angustia y nerviosismo sólo ocurría en un momento así, en una situación propiciada por una _única_ persona.

Uchiha Obito.

Sakura trató en vano de contener la risa que quería escapar mientras al fondo seguían escuchándose los gritos y la pelea entre la mujer de la recepción y Obito por el uso del micrófono.

Vio cómo su amiga inhalaba aire profundamente y parecía contar los segundos con los dedos de la mano derecha, su almuerzo completamente olvidado cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

—Debo irme pero, antes de que se me olvide… ¿te parece si vamos al cine este sábado?— dijo Rin mientras tomaba su bandeja y Sakura imitándola, colocaba su libro bajo el brazo —era lo que quería preguntarte, en vista de que lo tendremos libre…—

Los movimientos de la castaña al botar la basura y en su caminar eran totalmente caóticos y muy diferentes de su usual comportamiento. Evidentemente estaba apresurada por acabar con el "espectáculo" y averiguar de qué se trataba esta vez. Sakura seguía su ritmo con cierta dificultad, procesando rápidamente lo que le decía.

—Ah, s-si claro… ¿por qué no?— dijo dando una corta sonrisa al final —será divertido ¿no?—

—De acuerdo, te estaré enviando un mensaje cualquier cosa, adiós— dijo Rin en respuesta mientras se marchaba a toda velocidad por los blancos pasillos dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca.

Unos minutos después los megáfonos se apagaron silenciosos, ante la expectativa de todos lo cual sólo le decían que Nohara Rin ya se había hecho cargo del problema.

— _ **Ugh… umm… a-atención se solicita a la pasante Haruno Sakura en la oficina de la Dra. Shizune…**_ — anunció nuevamente la recepcionista, su tono un tanto cansado y agobiado mientras se aclaraba un poco la garganta — _ **atención, atención se solicita a la pasante Haruno Sakura en la oficina de la Dra. Shizune…**_ —

Soltó un suspiro.

—Hora de volver al trabajo— dijo encogiéndose levemente de hombros e iniciando su camino a donde le habían llamado —este será un largo día…—

 **. . .**

Definitivamente había sido un _muy_ largo día.

En la clínica habían llegado un par de gemelos que se habían fracturado el brazo y la pierna mientras jugaban en el techo de su casa, luego el caso de una niña que se había intoxicado con algo que no sabían exactamente que era pues no paraba de llorar y decir cosas ininteligibles, y finalmente la Sra. Yamamoto había regresado arrastrando a su hijo quien se había sentido mal "a causa de la medicina que erróneamente habían dado" según la mujer. Al final tanto ella, como su tutora a cargo la Dra. Shizune —una mujer de carácter bondadoso y nervioso que no estaba para peleas y discusiones; habían terminado exhaustas de la que sería la primera jornada de la semana.

Pero su día no había acabado allí, pues al ser lunes le tocaba ir a la residencia de los Yamanaka para cuidar de su impertinente hija, Ino. La niña encontraba diversión en molestar a Sakura y poner difícil su tarea, constantemente recordándole que se encontraba soltera y sin ningún prospecto romántico a la vista.

"— _Con esa frente enorme que tienes es obvio ver por qué nunca te casarás…—"_

Honestamente, para tener sólo ocho años de edad su comportamiento y actitud estaba muy avanzada para ella. Y a Sakura siempre lograba sacarla de quicio.

" _ **Aunque tampoco es como si importe demasiado, no es como si estuviera buscando un novio en este momento…"**_ se dijo encogiéndose de hombros y no pudo evitar recordar por unos breves momentos la infinita lista de chicos que le habían roto el corazón sin precisamente haber salido con ella.

Entonces el sonido del cajero terminando con la operación, la trajo de vuelta a la tierra y tomando los billetes los juntó con el pago de este mes de los Yamanaka y comenzó a contar.

Por suerte había un banco en la esquina del complejo donde residía, por lo que la caminata era corta y le ahorraba muchísimo tiempo cuando tenía que hacer numerosas diligencias en un mismo día.

Y a pesar de que era lunes, también era fin de mes lo cual significaba el pago de la renta.

Mientras caminaba y contaba con precisión el dinero, podía escuchar a los niños jugando en la plaza, columpiándose en el parque nuevo que habían instalado hace sólo unas semanas y que al parecer estaban disfrutando al máximo.

— ¡Listo!— soltó contenta y metiendo el efectivo en un sobre blanco que había comprado de camino al trabajo, entró por la puerta de vidrio al lobby de su edificio — ¡Ah, Kurenai-san! Justo la iba a buscar—

La mujer de cabellera negra y ojos rubí ante el llamado se giró a verla y disculpándose con un hombre de cabellera negra que se encontraba sacando un yesquero del bolsillo se acercó hasta la joven con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, Sakura… ¿qué sucede?— dijo Kurenai amablemente, en sus manos tenía un pequeño ramo de flores carmesí.

Sakura sonriendo disimuladamente había notado ese detalle al igual que había visto como el hombre de cabellera negra se marchaba por la puerta que ella misma había cruzado, notando que se encontraba un tanto nervioso y apresurado.

" _ **Ehh… qué interesante"**_ pensó cómicamente y adivinando más o menos la situación que había ocurrido antes de su llegada.

—Vine a entregarle la renta de este mes…— dijo sonriendo y entregando el sobre con el dinero.

—Oh, qué bien… ya iba a colocar el anuncio en la cartelera, muchas gracias Sakura— dijo y depositó las flores un momento sobre el mostrador del vigilante, quién se encontraba leyendo el periódico del día y observando con ojos cautos a los niños en la plaza.

—Espero que se encuentre todo allí— dijo Sakura tentativa, preocupada de que su cálculo hubiera salido mal y estuviera debiendo dinero.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Todo está en perfecto orden!— comentó Kurenai terminando de contar los billetes y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se escuchó un estruendo por la escalera.

—JAMÁS, ¿ME OYE? JAMÁS ME HABÍAN TRATADO ASÍ ¡ _EN MI VIDA_!—

— ¡P-por favor, le pido disculpas! ¡Si pudiéramos llegar a un arreglo…! ¡Pero no se vaya, por favor!—

—¡NO, NO PIENSO CONTINUAR CON ESE…! ¡ESE, ESE _DEMONIO_!—

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos mientras observaba como una mujer de mediana edad, salía de las escaleras a toda prisa, con un tacón roto, y cubierta de lo que parecía ser harina, y una sustancia que no podía identificar. El cabello desordenado y el maquillaje corrido en su rostro furibundo. Detrás de ella, le seguía un hombre alto y de cabellera larga rubia, el traje que llevaba puesto estaba desarreglado y la corbata le colgaba deshecha del cuello.

— ¡No… ha sido su intención estoy seguro que…!— decía el hombre pero se le notaba inseguro de sus propias palabras.

La mujer entonces se detuvo y le miró directamente.

—Escúcheme bien, si no hace algo para controlar a su hijo… ¡No será una sorpresa que termine en prisión en el futuro!— dijo entonces rápidamente comenzó a hurgar en lo que antes podría haber sido una cartera y que ahora sólo quedaban unos jirones — ¡tenga su dinero y no vuelva a llamar! Ni siquiera contacte a la agencia porque nadie más vendrá, ¡Adiós!—

Entregando un cheque arrugado en las manos del hombre que ya no sabía exactamente qué hacer, la mujer puso su rostro en alto y cojeando por la diferencia de altura en sus zapatos se marchó del lugar. Pero al pasar frente a Sakura, Kurenai y el vigilante —quienes no habían hecho ni un parpadeo, un olor desagradable les llegó a la nariz.

" _ **¡Ugh… huele como a huevos podridos y leche rancia!"**_ pensó Sakura tapándose rápidamente la nariz mientras observaba como la mujer se perdía de vista y el hombre se quedaba parado en el medio del lobby _**"parece como si la tierra se hubiera disuelto bajo sus pies"**_

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima, aunque no comprendía del todo lo que había pasado. Entonces le escuchó dar un suspiro y cuando alzó un poco la vista notó al pequeño grupo de espectadores.

Sus ojos verde jade encontrándose con unos azules como el mar. Al instante sus mejillas se incendiaron de lo vergonzoso de todo aquello.

— ¡Ah…! Yo… umm… disculpen eso… la verdad… eh…— comenzó a decir el hombre con las palabras atorándose una tras otra. Su voz era suave y agradable a los oídos.

—No tienes que por qué disculparte Minato, descuida— dijo Kurenai sonriendo y agitando la mano como si no fuera nada.

—Es cierto Sr. Namikaze, no ha sido nada— dijo el vigilante rápidamente y recogió el periódico que se le había caído al piso cuando se asustó por los gritos de la mujer. Rápidamente acomodándose en su puesto como si en ningún momento su atención se hubiera perdido.

Sakura frunció los labios, prefiriendo no decir nada, después de todo aquel hombre era un desconocido para ella y sentía que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

El hombre llamado Minato o Sr. Namikaze, soltó un profundo suspiro y comenzó a caminar donde se encontraba Kurenai, su actitud un tanto preocupante. Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que parecía un pobre cachorro indefenso al cual le habían dado una reprimenda.

E hizo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse por eso.

—Ah… la verdad no sé qué voy a hacer Kurenai— dijo Minato mientras Sakura le observaba detenidamente —es la quinta que contrato en este mes… y de verdad no sé qué pueda hacer—

—No digas eso, estoy segura que hallarás la forma, aunque sigo insistiendo en que deberías hablar con él y razonar un poco…— ofreció Kurenai amablemente.

—Lo he intentado, pero no quiere escuchar, siempre me dice que prefiere estar conmigo… pero no puedo hacerlo, y últimamente las cosas en el trabajo se han complicado—

—Bueno mientras, resuelves ¿te parece si te ayudo un poco?—

— ¡Oh no, no podría! Yo hablaré con mi ahijado, creo que terminó con su trabajo a medio tiempo y como sus clases son en la mañana puede ayudarme—

—Me parece bien—

Entonces los ojos de Minato dieron por segunda vez con la joven, que estaba a un lado de Kurenai. Y los ojos verdes de Sakura lo notaron a pesar de estar ocultos tras unos flequillos de colorido cabello rosa mientras había tratado disimuladamente de "no escuchar" la conversación.

— ¡Ah! Sakura lo siento, casi me olvido… te presento a Namikaze Minato— comenzó a decir Kurenai notando su descuido y la falta de modales que había mostrado —él también vive en el edificio, ella es…—

—H-Haruno Sakura, es un placer— interrumpió y al instante hizo una reverencia de saludo.

De repente en el rostro de aquel hombre los delgados labios formaron lo que a Sakura le pareció, la sonrisa más encantadora que jamás hubiera visto.

—Es un gusto, y lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso, mis disculpas— dijo cortésmente el cabello rubio dando un suave destello mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

—N-no, yo no he visto… ah, debo irme… yo tengo que ir a estudiar y… sí— soltó rápidamente y sin dejar que nadie más pudiera decir algo, con las manos sujetando fuertemente su bolso con todas sus cosas comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la escalera.

Marchándose cual rayo, ignorando el ardor en sus mejillas. Y sólo cuando estuvo a salvo dentro de su departamento comenzó a reírse bobamente de todo.

Quién diría que tenía un vecino tan atractivo como aquel.

" _ **Pero me pregunto, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de… haberle visto antes?"**_ pensó un poco confundida mientras su mirada se perdía en un punto imaginario por la ventana de la sala.

Qué extraño, por algún motivo aquel pensamiento la hacía sentir realmente incómoda. Y entonces se dio dos suaves palmadas en la mejilla, tratando de despejar su cabeza.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ahora a darme un baño y prepararme para otra ronda de estudios!— dijo y se puso en acción.

Fuera el cielo ya había oscurecido y la luna caprichosa había decidido salir más temprano de lo usual.

 **. . .**

Eran pasadas las doce de la noche. Todo mundo se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente en sus hogares excepto él.

Como todas las noches, a esta misma hora había salido de su departamento y caminaba a la misma banca de siempre, bajo la luz del único farol que dé a momentos parpadeaba por un mal funcionamiento que llevaba desde hace un par de años.

Tomando asiento, sus manos sosteniendo una carta junto con una vieja fotografía mientras inclinaba su rostro observando al firmamento. Hacia la negrura dónde no existía un límite conocido, dónde millones de personas se preguntaban, deseaban e imaginaban cosas más allá de sus propias existencias.

A diferencia de las últimas veces, el cielo en esta ocasión se encontraba perfectamente despejado, la luna brillando pálida y si se contemplaba bien, las pequeñas estrellas con una luz más tenue opacadas por la luminosidad artificial de la ciudad.

Sus labios hicieron la mueca de una sonrisa. Rota y adolorida.

—Hola… teníamos un tiempo sin vernos, ¿eh?— dijo.

Y allí comenzó con la plática unilateral que mantenía todas las noches, sin darse cuenta de que no era el único sin dormir.

Sin notar la pequeña ventana iluminada de un modesto apartamento, dónde alguien le observaba por segunda vez.

.

.

.

— **Fin del capítulo —**

* * *

 **Glosario.**

 _Kami_. — así se llama el máximo dios dentro de la religión sintoísta japonesa. Algunas veces también se le presenta como Kami-sama, y se ve mucho dentro de las animaciones.


End file.
